


[Podfic] Beggars Would Ride

by Niko_Podfic (Niko)



Category: The Losers (2010)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, Gen, Missing Scene, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Road Trips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 10:12:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7166996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niko/pseuds/Niko_Podfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of "Beggars Would Ride", by theleaveswant.</p>
<p>Author's Summary:  <i>It's a long way from Los Angeles to Springfield.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Beggars Would Ride

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Beggars Would Ride](https://archiveofourown.org/works/123092) by [theleaveswant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theleaveswant/pseuds/theleaveswant). 



| 

**Title** : Beggars Would Ride  
**Author** : theleaveswant

**Fandom** : The Losers  
**Pairing** : Aisha/Clay

**Length** : 7:26

**Read by** : Niko

**Download Options:**

  * [Streamable @ box.net](https://app.box.com/s/zlrl6r9d9n2sxbkddie6igh9xdrb2iqk)
  * [MP3 Download @ Mediafire ](http://www.mediafire.com/download/v9gbzlt7i554lds/%5BLosers%5D_Beggars_Would_Ride_-_MP3.zip)
  * [Podbook Download @ Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/download/ghrdwtwja5r0tyz/%5BLosers%5D_Beggars_Would_Ride_-_M4B.zip)



**Note:**  
There is a remix of this work, _Each One for Her Own_ , by Medie.  
Podfic of that fic is also available [HERE](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7167047).  
  
---|---


End file.
